biofanonfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Konguboss
Hi Konguboss -- we are excited to have Bionicle Fanon wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Vastaus adminiusksymykseen Voin ryhtyä adminksi. Kerron miten voit tehdä käyttäjästä adminin: *Mene Toimintosivuihin *Etsi sivun alaosasta Käyttöoikeuksien hallinta ja paina sitä linkkiä *Kirjoita kenttään se käyttäjänimi, josta haluat tehdä esim. adminin, ja paina Muokkaa käyttäjän ryhmiä -nappulaa *Valitse vaihtoehdot Bureucrat ja sysop *Paina tallenna. --Gahlok Va 13. elokuuta 2008 kello 14.33 (UTC) Böö. VT tässä. Minäkin hyväksyn, voin tulla adminiksi. ::-VezonThunder 14. elokuuta 2008 kello 04.50 (UTC) :::Minä en ainakaan löydä sitä kohtaa Käyttöoikeuksien hallinta. Minä löysin. --Konguboss 14. elokuuta 2008 kello 10.33 (UTC)Konguboss :Monesko se on (alhaalta ylöspäin)? Et saa tehdä itsestäsi adminia, jos et ole VT. --Konguboss 14. elokuuta 2008 kello 13.19 (UTC)Konguboss :Olen MistikaHunter. !Vastaus! Lähettäjien viestiotsikoiden parodiointin on kiwaa. No, kuitenkin, oma logo tehdään vaihtamalla kuva Wiki.png. Eli lataa kuva tuolla tiedostonimellä. Sen pitää olla png-muodossa. Jollei se ole, lataa se tänne millä hyvänsä nimellä ja laita keskustelusivulleni linkki siihen (linkki kuvaan aloitetaan VezonThunder 28. elokuuta 2008 kello 13.38 (UTC) Norik Konguboss, poistit tekemäni sivun. Eikö mieleesi juolahtanut, että se saattoi olla kesken?! --MH Miksi siinä sitten oli vain kaksi tyhjää Toa mallinetta ja siitä oli jo n. 20h voisit edes tehdä vähän tekstiä niihin. --Konguboss 12. syyskuuta 2008 kello 15.42 (UTC)Konguboss Daxvigasor Sinäkö tämän paikan perustit vai kuka? En ole käynyt täällä aiemmin. Minä hän tämän paikan keksin. :-KooBee Kiitos viestistä. Otan oppia. Olet hyvä tyyppi KooBee. :-Daxvigasor Selvä. Pistän ne kyllä. :-Daxvigasor Vogjas ei ollu valmis ku sä poistit sen. Muokkasin sitä mutta tietokone kielsi tallentamisen. :-Daxvigasor Ainahan ne uudet mallineet saa. En jätä tänne tyhjiä sivuja. :-KooBee HEI! IP 81.175.236.19 spämmii sivulla skywalker! ---- ---- Aino Artikkeliin oli pistetty Elementti, mutta ei linkkiä. :-Daxvigasor Testi Testaan allekirjoitustani tässä. --Wilder| [[Keskustelu:Wilder|Keskustelu]] 18. toukokuuta 2009 kello 12.33 (UTC)Konguboss Uusi testi --{{SUBST:Käyttäjä:Konguboss/Allekirjoitus]] 18. toukokuuta 2009 kello 12.51 (UTC)Konguboss Uudempi testi --[[Käyttäjä:Konguboss|'Wilder']][[Keskustelu käyttäjästä:Konguboss|'Keskustelu']] 18. toukokuuta 2009 kello 12.54 (UTC)Konguboss Jee!!! Se toimi!